Talk:Unggoy/Quotes
Votes for Deletion Keep Keep should not be deleted, its canon information straight from the games. The Lieutenant General 01:42, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Keep Indeed it should not be deldted.--''M[[User:Ryanngreenday/History of Lima Company|'E']]' [[User:ryanngreenday|'''The]]'' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday/Archive|'Gre']][[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'a']]'' 14:11, 23 March 2007 (UTC) Strong Keep - This is the appropriate naming format, and I'm surprised that Manticore would make such a statement about me. I also didn't format them like that, to the best of my knowledge. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 'o the Halopedia Team TALK • SPEAK 13:40, 16 June 2007 (UTC) :Regardless of the naming format, it's a PO* unencyclopedic list that will probably never be complete without copying from HBO, which we don't have permission to do. güéßŁ¥-πéҐ∫øñ¥- ''' 07:38, 18 June 2007 (UTC) '''Keep (UTC)Should be formated to the wishes of the Covenant but not deleted -- Fist of Rukt 01:26, 24 March 2007 (UTC) It's funny Keep This shouldnt be deleted because its a good page with funny quotes. :Umm, no, it isn't a good page... frankly, it's a piece of crap. GüéßŁ¥-∏éҐ∫øñ¥- ''' 22:34, 14 April 2007 (UTC) '''KEEP funny very funny anyone who doesent agree eats my plasma user:the evil O,malley KEEP keep it, it's funny. [[User:Gears Fanatic|'Silenced Nighthawk']]([[User Talk:Gears Fanatic|'Comlink']])( ) 00:51, 17 April 2007 (UTC) KEEP Funny content and plus it's fine as long it's in this specific position and not on the main article(The art itself).Halo3 07:02, 18 June 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 Keep - 1stly: it's straight from the games; 2ndly: you can't deny they're funny and lastly, is it really harming anyone?82.43.153.149 19:10, 31 March 2007 (UTC) :Yes, it is straight from the games, but someone could add something and swear they heard it, and we'd just have to believe them; HBO is more credible. They are funny, but that isn't the point of Halopedia. Although it isn't harming anyone, it is harming the wiki. GüéßŁ¥-∏éҐ∫øñ¥- ''' 22:34, 14 April 2007 (UTC) '''KEEP This page is corectly named and has data straight from the game, if we deleted this quotes page we'd have to delete them all!Jpb1719 03:40, 23 June 2007 (UTC) KEEP This is the only page, it's all real quotes from the game. Zeka Pamuee | Zeka Pamuee] 06/30/07 1:09pm KEEP But add to it people, there's a couple that aren't here, keep 'em coming! Poison headcrab 03:22, 20 July 2007 (UTC) STRONG KEEP This is the funniest page on Halopedia in my opinion. It must be kept. Trooper117 FREAKIN' STRONG KEEP I Love the humor and stuff. I WON'T LET THEM DELETE AN ARTICLE THAT I HELPED WITH! KEEP For a while I thought that "We happy to be Gwunties" was "We happen to be runty". Grunts' accents can sometimes make 'em hard to understand, people should come here to find out what they really Delete DELETE and merge a properly formatted version of the quotes found here in some relevant article.Kriegsaffe No. 9 00:52, 13 June 2007 (UTC) Delete Unencyclopedic list, wrong title format. Just link to HBO's dialog database for a better collection. --Dragonclaws(talk) 01:47, 24 March 2007 (UTC) DELETE - I concur with Dragonclaws. I'm suprised RR would create this simple page (and with the wrong naming format). -- Manticore Talk | 14:44, 30 March 2007 (UTC) DELETE This wiki is meant to be about the story, about the background, about everything you encounter, not an incomplete list of things from the game. Firstly: Even if it's straight from the games, it doesn't belong here; we can link to HBO. Secondly: This site isn't supposed to be funny. Thirdly: Five bucks says someone at least once just added some of these from HBO, instead of from the games. We have Louis Wu's permission to copy from HBO for ONE PAGE, the page with the language of Mombasa, and THAT IS IT. Of course, I may be wrong that someone has done that at some point, but either way we should just link. Guesty-Persony-Thingy Early 90's to March 31, 2007. RIP. 19:19, 31 March 2007 (UTC) DELETE What does this have to do with anything? This page has bad formatting and no significance whatsoever. --Caboose Orange Juice and Cookies 19:30, 31 March 2007 (UTC) I like it for humor. It should stay. Comments As we all know, Halopedia is not a democracy, and it's discussion that counts, so I'd like a proper discussion to ensue, not just my rebuttal of comments and then everyone completely ignoring what I say... almost everyone who has voted to keep has voted because it's funny, which isn't really a reason at all, as Halopedia is not here to be funny. Almost everyone who has voted to delete has voted because... #It's an unencyclopedic list. #It is not significant. #It will never be complete without illegally copying copyrighted work. If anyone has any GOOD reason why it should not be deleted, the admins should convene to discuss this privately, as Dragonclaws and I are currently pitted against RR for this articles deletion. 'güéßŁ¥-πéҐ∫øñ¥- ' 07:38, 18 June 2007 (UTC) What would occur is that eventually, this would reach a stalemate. I recently bought the first game and heard most of the lines stated at the top. Granted, they are funny, but they should be merged to another page because an article like this belongs on WikiQuotes, not here. In other words, don't delete, don't keep, move. This good enough for you?Drakonis 17:18, 26 September 2007 (UTC) Off Topic Could quote 136 of Halo 2 be a reference to the Beatles song: Something, listen to the song and then read the quotes.Spec-op sniper058 17:37, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Youtube Poop Do Grunts actually say "Did you watch that new Youtube Poop?" in Halo 3 with the IWHBYD skull activated? Spelling Somebody seriously has bad spelling "sargent" "norht" luckily i fixed it. And, yes i know my name has a spelling mistake on it so you can call me a hypocrite.Gunnery Sargeant Stacker 07:16, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Newfound grunty quote i heard one grunt say: I found the saboteur, he was eating a... a croissant. and a little bit of champogne. ( with a french pronunctuation on the french words) Halo 4? Shouldn't there be a 'Halo 4' section? I know the Unggoy speak is their native language most of the time, but they can say some very funny things with the IWHBYD skull on. One line, for example, is "I was on Infinity!". Shouldn't these be listed?